


You are the one that I want at the end of the day

by MaileDC



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov likes Sulu, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sulu likes Chekov, chulu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov cree estar volviéndose paranoico, sonámbulo y estar desarrollando una doble personalidad. <br/>Pero tal vez sólo hay alguien enamorado de él</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the one that I want at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer oneshot de este fandom, de esta pareja y de este universo y el título está inspirado en una canción de 1D. 
> 
> Espero que les guste D:

Pavel Chekov a veces se siente observado, siente como su cuello cosquillea ante la insistente mirada de alguien que nunca puede localizar. Es como vivir completamente observado, siendo el blanco fácil para algún acosador sin rostro que aparece en sus sueños.

Un acosador que en la oscuridad de su habitación se acuesta a su lado y recorre despacio la piel de su cuello, sus clavículas, cada peca hasta que el camino lo dirige a la parte abultada de su pijama. Dedos largos, entrenados en el arte de apretar con fuerza y a la vez deslizarse como una pluma.

A veces siente el aliento cálido de esa persona sobre su rostro mientras su mano se pierde más allá de sus testículos hasta que su índice entra en su cuerpo y el jadeo de placer se le pierde entre querer guardar silencio y el deseo de ser escuchado.

Duerme horas imaginando que hay un cuerpo debajo del suyo, que las mismas manos que antes le llevaron al orgasmo ahora le están acariciando con tanta ternura que duele.

No piensa en ello seguido, pero cuando lo hace su cerebro no tiene cabida para nada más.

La mirada en su nuca se intensifica cuando va por los pasillos y al voltear nunca hay nadie. Comienza a creer que es su imaginación la que, desesperada, le crea situaciones donde no se siente tan solo e incluso puede importarle a alguien.

-Chekov, Capitán, Doctor -Sulu ocupa su silla y le dedica una sonrisa antes de continuar lo que estaba haciendo su relevo. Pavel se derrite por esa sonrisa, es pequeña, pero le crea sensaciones tan grandes que por poco suelta el suspiro que lleva conteniendo desde el momento en que lo conoció.

-Así que te enviaron una carta, Chekov -Dice McCoy con esa expresión tan seria que pocos pueden retener durante tanto tiempo

 -Sí, Doctor -A su lado Sulu se tensa un poco pero no comenta nada.

\- ¿Y que decía? -Pavel bajó la vista a su consola buscando algún detalle incorrecto que le permita desviar la atención del Doctor y su inseparable Capitán. Aunque también puede ser al revés porque desde que los conoce jamás los ha visto separados a menos que la situación realmente amerite tenerlos en diferentes lugares.

\- ¿Alférez?  -Kirk miró tan fijamente su nuca que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del miembro más joven de la tripulación.

-Preferiría no decir el contenido-McCoy resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-Así no podemos ayudarte -Pavel se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, pero pásate por la bahía médica para darte algo para dormir -El adolescente asintió rápidamente y continuó desempeñando su trabajo igual de bien que siempre.

Esa misma mañana o noche, era difícil decirlo cuando afuera siempre estaba oscuro, descubrió un sobrecito blanco al pie de su puerta. Era pequeño sin detalles y en su interior una carta tan pequeña como su ego.

Únicamente decía que era la persona más inteligente de la Enterprise y también la única en la que, el remitente, pensaba al despertar y antes de dormir.

*                                                                                                                           *

-Creo que estoy desarrollando una doble personalidad -Dijo Pavel cuando McCoy lo hizo sentarse en una camilla y por qué no, Kirk le estaba toqueteando el pecho con el estetoscopio.

-Qué bonito corazón tienes -Kirk le sonrió.

-Gracias, Keptin -Pavel movió su mano intentando retirar el aparato de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo dices por la carta? -McCoy estaba de brazos cruzados con un frasquito amarillo en sus manos.

-Creo que me la he escrito yo mismo, pero no lo recuerdo -En ese momento Jim le golpeó la rodilla con un martillo de plástico -Ahí no es, Keptin, es más abajo.

-Oh ¿Aquí? -James volvió a intentarlo y sonrió cuando la pierna de Pavel salió disparada hacia el frente.

-También a veces siento que me observan -Pavel suspiró -Me estoy volviendo loco, Doctor.

-Sólo necesitas dormir, niño -McCoy le dio el frasquito -Toma dos esta noche media hora antes de que quieras dormir, no vas a soñar nada.

Pavel salió de la bahía médica dando pasos pequeñitos mientras leía las indicaciones que McCoy le había escrito en una receta médica de color azul. Su letra era apenas legible, ladeada y a la vez fina.

Se sonrió a si mismo ante la absurda idea de que el Doctor pudo haber escrito la carta. Obviamente McCoy no escribía cartas y en caso de hacerlo seguramente serían para James Kirk y su cabello perfecto.

*

La mañana siguiente salió de su habitación dando tumbos mientras se ponía la camiseta color oro, tenía los rizos despeinados y una bota sin abrochar. Probablemente debió poner la alarma más temprano si estaba tomando medicamento, pero no lo hizo.

Se tropezó con el borde de la puerta y clavó sus ojos en el sobrecito blanco. Miró a los lados antes de agacharse a recogerlo y de paso amarrarse la bota. Casi corrió por los pasillos hasta el puente, estaba retrasado dos minutos y si había algo que Pavel odiara era la impuntualidad.

-Keptin, Doctor -Ambos hombres le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Mejor, Alférez? -Pavel asintió con una sonrisa.

-Aunque tengo una duda -Ocupó su silla y giró para ver a los dos hombres.

\- ¿Que tan posible es ser sonámbulo con esas pastillas? -Kirk lo miró a los ojos antes de inclinar su cabeza pretendiendo que quería rascarse la nuca. No era nada anormal hasta que hizo el mismo movimiento tres veces seguidas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Keptin? -Preguntó a punto de levantarse.

-El Capitán le estaba señalando al señor Sulu, Alférez -McCoy rodó los ojos ante la aportación de Spock, aportación obviamente necesaria.

\- ¿Eres sonámbulo? -Uhura ocultó una risita tras su mano y Kirk se dejó caer en su silla.

-No -Sulu negó con la cabeza -No lo soy.

Pavel sintió un nuevo cosquilleo nacer en su cuello cuando estaba mirando al frente, pero cada vez que intentaba identificar a la persona se daba cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando atención a él.

                                                                                            *

*

\- ¿Qué me dices de tu sonambulismo? -Sulu se sentó frente a él en la mesa del comedor, normalmente era Scott quien comía con él si no tenía mucho trabajo y ese día lo tenía.

-No lo sé -Pavel suspiró -Me estoy volviendo loco, Sulu -Agregó -Soy paranoico, siento que alguien me observa y cuando quiero ver quien es resulta que no hay nadie, luego llegan estas cartas. Ahora estoy desarrollando una doble personalidad y una le envía cartas a la otra para que no me sienta solo y, además. -Pavel suspiró -Debo ser sonámbulo si la otra personalidad hace todo mientras yo duermo.

-Tienes un problema -Sulu mordió una nuez y para Chekov se vio tan guapo que casi se arrepintió de estarle diciéndole sus problemas. - ¿Y qué dicen las cartas?

-Que soy especial -Pavel se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa -La de hoy decía que tengo manos bonitas. No sé cómo puedo tener manos bonitas.

Sulu sonrió y cambió el tema.

-Te voy a ayudar a descubrir quién es -Dijo cuando estaban llegando a la habitación de Pavel -Y si eres tú te visitaré en el sanatorio mental.

-Eres un buen hombre, Sulu.

*                                                                                                                   *

Al día siguiente en su puerta estaba un mapa de la Enterprise en blanco.

-Tal vez tienes que buscar las pistas, como un tesoro perdido -Sulu señaló el primer hueco -Y al final vas a descubrir la verdad.

-Y la verdad los hará libres -Scott chasqueó la lengua -Patrañas, tal vez sólo es una broma, Pavel yo en tu lugar lo tiro y ¡Ay! -Kirk le sonrió a su amigo. -O lo sigo, joder. Que poco respeto.

-Síguelo, muchacho -Aconsejó McCoy antes de palmearle el hombro a Jim y retirarse juntos a la bahía médica.

Pavel se vio enfrascado en el mapa toda la noche hasta que encontró la primera pista, era una estampita del puente escondida dentro de la segunda carta. Se aguantó las ganas de decirle a alguien hasta que vio en la espalda de Spock la siguiente pista.

-Comandante -El de orejas puntiagudas se giró a verlo.

-Supongo que ha venido a retirar lo que pegó Kirk en mi espalda hace dos horas. Se lo agradezco mucho, Alférez-Pavel retiró con cuidado la estampita llena de pelusa y buscó su lugar en el mapa. Era el pasillo que daba a ingeniería.

\- ¿El Keptin sabe quién es? -Preguntó mirando directamente al vulcano.

-Con todo respeto, joven Chekov pero esa información es confidencial -La boca de Pavel se abrió en una perfecta O -Pero no es el Capitán su admirador, permiso.

Pavel se quedó mirando el camino por el que desapareció Spock con el ceño fruncido. Su nuca empezó a picar repentinamente pero no se giró a ver quién estaba tras él, solamente se metió en el ascensor y pegó su nueva estampita lo mejor que pudo.

No hubo más pistas hasta dos días después y tal como lo esperaba era ingeniería, se deslizó por todo el lugar en su hora de comida intentando buscar algo más.

-Aquí. -Scott le miró o mejor dicho un ramo de rosas con la voz de Scott fue lo que le recibió -Y en algún lugar está la dichosa estampa.

-Gracias, señor Scott -El adolescente pico primero una flor para asegurarse de que no mordían antes de tomarlas en sus brazos.

Su admirador debía deberle un enorme favor a Sulu y eso solamente hizo que se enamorara un poquito de él.

En la siguiente semana Pavel se colgó de la espalda de McCoy hasta poder quitarle la estampa que tenía pegada a su estetoscopio. Estuvo presente en la práctica de Sulu únicamente porque en el mango de su Katana estaba otra estampita y él se negó a dársela hasta que terminara la práctica.

-Me gustaría que fuera Sulu mi admirador -Murmuró Pavel mientras pegaba la estampita del pasillo que iba a la sala de botánica.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eres un genio? -Cuestionó McCoy con el ceño fruncido igual que siempre, a su lado Kirk le guiñó un ojo.

-Si no me van a decir quien es tampoco se burlen -El Alférez se levantó de su asiento -Nos vemos mañana, Keptin, Doctor.

Salió del gimnasio ignorando como Kirk le decía a McCoy que si pudieran tener hijos seguramente sería igual que Pavel.

Esa noche soñó con que al llegar a la meta su admirador secreto era Spock y Uhura enviaba a Sulu a rebanarlo con su Katana.

                                                                         *

La siguiente estampa tenía una fecha y una hora. Ambas escritas con tinta negra y una letra que Pavel conocía, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde.

-Tal vez debería ponerse guapo hoy, Alférez -James recargó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de Pavel. - ¿Le parece bien si nos juntamos en el cambio de turno?

-No me gustaría que...

-Te veo en mi habitación y no comas nada -McCoy entró en ese momento al puente y atrapó por completo la atención del Capitán.

-Se te ve muy bien el azul -Sulu le sonrió desde su silla.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que Pavel decidiera que la siguiente vez que debiera comprarse ropa sería de color azul en todas sus gamas únicamente para que Sulu lo viera de vez en cuando.

Se preguntó si estaría engañando a su admirador secreto por estar un poquito enamorado de Sulu o si él lo enamoraría tanto que al cabo de un par de días habría olvidado su cuelgue adolescente por el piloto de la Enterprise.

*                                                                                                                        *

Ese mismo día Sulu se retiró antes del cambio con la excusa de que le había sentado mal la comida del replicador.

-Que te mejores -Pavel le sonrió y cuando Sulu lo hizo de vuelta estuvo a punto de decirles que no quería saber quién era su admirador secreto. Porque estaba seguro que no era Sulu y él quería a Sulu.

*                                                                                                                                   *

-Entonces si lo conocen no estoy loco, Keptin -Kirk resoplo una risa -Sulu dijo que el azul se me ve bien.

-Si Sulu lo dice -James colocó una camisa de botones azul aun con la etiqueta y unos jeans de mezclilla que eran demasiado pequeños como para que en algún momento hubieran sido suyos. James le prestó un par de mocasines negros y Uhura se tomó la molestia de entrar a la habitación del Capitán para ordenar su cabello.

-Quien sea tu admirador –Empezó la mujer –Se está llevando el premio mayor de toda la nave.

Pavel se sintió como el adolescente que era cuando el sonrojo ocupó por completo sus pálidas mejillas y cubrió sus pecas.

-Gracias, Uhura –La mujer terminó de retocar su camisa y le envió directamente al sofá.

 

Cuando se dio la hora eran sus manos y no su nuca la que cosquilleaba, ni siquiera tenía hambre a pesar de que no había comido nada. Su estómago se sentía revuelto, pero no de una mala manera. Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo su mapa con el lugar indicado marcado en una X enorme de color rojo, igual que sus mejillas.

Revisó sus manos antes de entrar. Su admirador creía que las tenía bonitas y dos días atrás Scott le había regalado una loción para las manos.

Chekov se sonrojó de nuevo.

Caminó a pasitos lentos, pausados, escuchando el tic tac del reloj a cada movimiento que hacía a pesar de que no había un reloj real en toda la nave, por lo menos no uno que pudiera hacer eco de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo en su cabeza.

De pronto, se vio de pie frente al único lugar al que nunca antes había visitado. En una ocasión escuchó a una miembro de la tripulación decir que había plantas carnívoras y otro dijo que si aspirabas el polen de algunos podías terminar siendo inducido a tener sexo con cualquier persona. Pavel no quería tener sexo con nadie, pero su admirador secreto, ese que le veía a cada momento cuando él estaba distraído, el que le había escrito ‘’ _Come_ ’’ en su consola sin que se diera cuenta, estaba al otro lado y por alguna extraña razón Pavel se sintió seguro.

Dio un paso hacia el interior cuando la puerta se deslizó, su rostro sonriendo y sus manos anticipándose a cualquier movimiento extraño.

Recordó a su madre diciéndole que no importaba el ritmo al que hiciera las cosas pero que siempre estuviera completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pavel estaba seguro en ese momento. Así que respiró profundo y continúo caminando. Pequeñas campanitas luminiscentes eran las que estaban guiando su camino tal como lo había trazado en el mapa hasta el centro del lugar, donde residía el árbol o planta más majestuosa que el Alférez había visto en su corta vida y justo al lado, usando una camiseta negra de botones estaba Hikaru Sulu.

-Señor Sulu –Pavel dobló el mapa y lo metió a su bolsillo - ¿Lo he interrumpido? –En su cabeza pudo escuchar un bufido idéntico a los de McCoy. - ¿Está hablando con sus plantas? –La risa discreta de Uhura se vio reflejada tras sus ojos –Puedo retirarme si le… -El movimiento extraño de la cabeza del Capitán volvió casi al mismo tiempo.

_El Capitán le estaba señalando al señor Sulu, Alférez._

En su cabeza incluso Spock tenía la misma cara de ‘’eres idiota’’ que le dedicaba a medio mundo.

-Pavel yo soy quien hizo el mapa –Y el _Pavel_ sonó tan suave que por primera vez el adolescente se sintió seguro en el interior de esa nave.

_¿Estás seguro que eres un genio?_

-Hikaru –Su rostro pasó del blanco papel al rosa arcoíris cuando se dio cuenta que si nunca veía a su admirador o a su acosador era porque no miraba al lugar correcto. La sonrisa que se le escapó en ese momento fue tan sincera que probablemente de ahí se iluminaron las flores extraterrestres para iluminar aún más el lugar.

Pavel fácilmente pudo haber creado un corto circuito en toda la Enterprise por toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

-Yo también –Murmuró sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

\- ¿También te gusto? –Preguntó Sulu dando pasos cortos hasta el adolescente, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera asustarse y salir corriendo.

-También pienso en ti antes de dormir y cuando me despierto –Decirlo fue como abrirse el pecho y dejar escapar todas esas mariposas que le habían inundado el cuerpo sin su permiso.

Hikaru sonrió un poco más amplio, deslizó su pulgar por la mejilla sonrojada de Pavel y presionó sus labios sobre los del ruso.

No se sentían como él los había imaginado, se sentían mucho mejor. Mil veces mejor que la vaga idea procesada por su cerebro.

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

Al día siguiente al entrar al puente con el suéter de oro de su novio, Pavel se sintió el ser humano más feliz del universo. No estaba loco, su admirador tenía rostro y ese rostro era el de su novio.

\- ¿Tuvo una buena noche, Alférez? –Cuestionó McCoy desde la silla del Capitán porque el Capitán estaba recorriendo el puente y McCoy a veces también se cansa.

-Espectacular, Doctor –Pavel esperó a que su relevo se levantara de la silla para poder ocuparla él –Le invito a que lo intente, tal vez así el Keptin deja de tener esas horribles ojeras.

Sulu estiró su mano hacia a él y Pavel automáticamente buscó entrelazar sus dedos a pesar de la distancia porque ahora que podía no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó pueden dejar un kudito y de paso algún comentario, sino sólo retírense :D


End file.
